ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Several Episode Change list From Digimon Xros Wars The Young Hunters Who leapt the Trough time
Receiving From Digimon Hunters change for New Version Is the Most Comperhend With new Setting, Additional Themes, New Character, New Termology And new Storyline. The Version Reside To Be Changed all Storyline Of Original Digimon Xros Wars : The Young Hunters Who Leapt The Trough times With New Major Storyline Will Had Comperhend With New Plot Storyline Development. This May Digimon Hunters Was Setting In 2011 In Tokyo Where Most Of All The One years After the Gigantic Digital War. This May need More Rechanged As Text "The Trial Roads begins Of Digimon Hunters!" note: need to re edited this page wait for new update!! Change Setting ' '''Major update ' '''Character Enhancement Story Soundtrack New Change on Episode. Several Change On Episode From Digimon Xros Wars Arc 3 Episode 55 (1) '''We Are! The Digimon Hunters * Prologue scene From Original Was Being Alterlines : When Tagiru Waked Up In The Stranged Place When He Had Vacation In His Old Town, And Suddenly He Witnessed Xros Heart Blue Flare Allince Battle Againts DarknessBagramon With The Final Xros Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. And Tagiru Witnessing The Battle end. And He Saw Another Guy Who Was Witnessing To When he headed toward Him, he Suddenly Fainted. * The Alterlines Scene When Tagiru Waked Up And Saw Xros Hearts, And he Writed The Note Had Been Changed, When tagiru Awake, He Asked Mami Who's Win And He Saw The Xros Heart's Win, And Mami's Huffing Herself And Throw The Water In Tagiru's Head. * Alterlines And New Scene When Old Clockmaker Wanted To Give The Xros Loader To Tagiru, However Tagiru Didn't Like the Unique type. Made Old Clockmaker Been Dissapointed However When Old Clockmaker Had The Hidden Xros Loader, That been Sealed By Old Clockmaker For Long Times, And it Felt Tagiru His Eyes Burn And His Ready For The Trial Will Come. And The Hidden Xros Loader Same in Original Series In Color Crimson. * Alterlines Changed When Gumdramon's Hide When tagiru showed Up To them, Replace The Mysterious Sollitude Gumdramon Push Him To Hide, And Aside He Was Really Crap They're gonna Find Him. the Face and Added The Funny Face. * New Footage When Tagiru Rescued Gumdramon And Tagiru Clothes bleed off And added Some Blood. * New Dialogue For Ryouma : When Ryouma Noticed That Power Had Same As Him He Used With Pyschemon When First met with Him Years Ago * New Footage And Alterlines, when Arresterdramon Battle With Metal tyrannamon, New more Skill Developed When Tyrannomon Using The Special Attack He Suddenly Evaded The Thousand Laser And Using The Prism Garret Strike Towards Metal Tyrannomon. * Addition New Scene After Tagiru Hunt The Metal Tyrannamon, Showed Up Mysterious boy Watch afar Tagiru & Gumdramon '''Episode 56 (2) '''The Students Disappear! The Wavering Shadow of Sagomon! '''Episode 57 (3) '''The Robot Club's Dream, Pinocchimon's Enticement '''Episode 58 (4) '''The Targeted Honor Students! Blossomon's Smile '''Episode 59 (5) '''Cuteness Causion! Cute Hunter, Airu's Trap '''Episode 60 (6) '''Digimon Kendo Match! Approaching the Blade of Kotemon! '''Episode 61 (7) '''The Okonomiyaki Panic! The Town Full of Pagumon '''Episode 62 (8) '''Business is Booming For The Digimon Hunt The Shopping District's Master Hunter!! '''Episode 63 (9) '''Taiki Is Targeted! The Super Celebrity Star's Brave Shout! '''Episode 64 (10) '''Going to Hong Kong! Protect the Super Beauty Idol!! '''Episode 65 (11) '''Tagiru Turns Soft?! Gumdramon's Big Crisis!! '''Episode 66 (12) '''Delicious or Nasty? The Digimon Ramen Contest! '''Episode 67 (13) '''The World Trip for Children only! The Digimon Train of Dreams! '''Episode 68 (14) '''Gather Hunters! Digimon Competition in the Southern Island! '''Episode 69 (15) '''Want Friends? Phelesmon, the Devil's Promise '''Episode 70 (16) '''Hear tracing Fear Experience! The Spirit Hunter Bellows!! '''Episode 71 (17) '''Resemblance? No Resemblance? The Masquerade-Thief Betsumon '''Episode 72 (18) '''UFO & Dinosaur Great Gathering! Ekakimon of Dreams '''Episode 73 (19) '''The Great Undersea Adventure! Find the Digimon Treasure of Dreams! '''Episode 74 (20) '''The Amusement Park of Dreams, Digimon Land! (wait For Update '''Episode 75 (21) '''The Golden Insect! The Mysterious MetallifeKuwagamon '''See Also * Digimon Xros Wars Hunters (Remastered)